


no such thing as separation

by byeolbit



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, I am not sorry, M/M, Non chronological timeline, VIXX appear as minor characters, but i am also very sorry, this is a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15284628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byeolbit/pseuds/byeolbit
Summary: Taekwoon and Sanghyuk’s affections touch across time. Goodbyes are only meant for those who love with their eyes. For those who love with their heart and soul, there is no such thing as separation.





	no such thing as separation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a fill for Time Travel prompt in the [Fantasia Fic Bingo](https://vixx-fic-challenge.tumblr.com/post/174382522754/vixx-fantasia-fic-bingo) challenge. Cross posted on my Tumblr account as well!
> 
> Come cry with me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/poojamk15?s=09) or my [Tumblr](https://vixxscifiwritings.tumblr.com)

“You’re here?” Sanghyuk asks, lifting his head up from the pillow. His eyes are firmly shut and his voice is barely audible. By the end of the question, he is back to dozing off.

“Yeah. Go back to sleep honey” Taekwoon says, running his hands through Sanghyuk’s hair.

“I missed you” Sanghyuk says, shifting and stretching his arms out. Taekwoon takes the cue to shrug the warm layers he is wearing off and gets into bed with the man.

“I missed you too love” Taekwoon says fondly. Sanghyuk has dozed off again and is starting to snore. His hair is messy and his lips parted, loose and relaxed.

The afternoon sun is blocked by the curtains. Orange in colour, even the dim light makes the room warm. Taekwoon is grateful. It’s winter where he was and the warmth is much needed. He feels the chill in his bones seep away as Sanghyuk’s body heat warms him up by mere proximity.

Taekwoon takes a deep breathe and closes his eyes. He still feels disoriented and the break is much necessary.

-x-

“Why did you let me oversleep?” Taekwoon complains as he steps out. It’s morning and he feels guilty for having slept more than fourteen hours away.

“Oversleep?” Hongbin asks in surprise. “You told me not to wake you up since your exams were done.”

“Oh yeah…” Taekwoon says sheepishly, wracking his brains for what timeline he is supposed to be in. He went to sleep in Sanghyuk’s bed just a few hours ago but he woke up with his old roommate and friend Hongbin. And if he is talking about exams then this must be senior year in undergrad.

“I think my last final frazzled my brain” he says with a huff, sitting down on the chair by the kitchen counter.

“I understand that feeling. I am really calculating if I need my degree at the moment” Hongbin laments.

“Well… someday you are going to be a leading expert on the subject” Taekwoon assures him. It isn’t the full truth because he can’t give away the future just like that. But it is genuine enough for it to be reassuring when required. Hongbin smiles at him ruefully before going back to the extra highlighted pages of his thick textbooks.

“Maybe you should get some food. I’m heading to the library for a last revision before my exam” Hongbin tells him. Taekwoon watches him go before slumping. He misses Sanghyuk thought he doesn’t even know the man yet.

-x-

“So… where is Taekwoon?” Hakyeon asks, placing the Thai food on the counter.

“Travelling for work” Sanghyuk tells him. It’s a blatant lie and Sanghyuk knows that Hakyeon can tell. Yet he has no better explanation. He feels a little guilty because he knows Hakyeon would love Taekwoon under normal conditions. But their situation isn’t ordinary and Hakyeon thinks that Taekwoon is a straight up flight risk and negligent boyfriend.

“He’s not around that much, is he?” Hakyeon asks with the raise of an eyebrow.

“He’s busy and I don’t mind” Sanghyuk shrugs.

“But doesn’t it get lonely?” Hakyeon asks curiously.

“He comes home to me at the end of the day. I think that’s enough” Sanghyuk says. Hakyeon doesn’t say more, heading to the kitchen to get plates and cutlery.

-x-

Sanghyuk tries not to overthink Hakyeon’s statement. The question haunts him for days on end.

It’s a struggle to keep himself from feeling this way. It’s unfair to feel alone knowing that Taekwoon doesn’t abandon him by choice but just because his powers are not under his control.

But it does raise more questions. Sanghyuk has this nagging voice at the back of his head which asks him if it is enough. Taekwoon lives his life in leaps and bounds whereas Sanghyuk takes linear chronological baby steps. What if Taekwoon runs so far ahead that Sanghyuk cannot catch up? What if he gets tired of someone so… so constant and unexcitable?

Sometimes Taekwoon tells him of his adventures. He rarely travels beyond his own life span and even more rarely to other places. But he has done so enough for him to have a collection of adventures locked away. Even if he can’t tell anyone about it.

Sanghyuk compares it to his life. He barely travels away from the city. Heck he can’t afford to take too many days off because he works on an hourly wage and every hour counts if he wants any savings at all.

Why isn’t Taekwoon bored of him yet?

The empty house has no answers and the food he was eating suddenly has zero flavour. He wraps up his lunch and shoves into the refrigerator. The mechanical humming of the machine is the only sound that resonates in the tiny room.

-x-

When Taekwoon wakes up, his bones are singing. He recognizes the tattle tale sign that he has travelled again. His senses are on high alert, causing him to sit up from bed abruptly.

This is not the small flat in Seoul that he has lived in for all his life. The room is of different dimensions and is painted a vibrant yellow with drawings on the lower ends. Red and green crayons form a jarring contrast and this confuses Taekwoon.

Has he travelled beyond his lifespan again?

The date on the calendar tells him that he is ten years after where he last was. This must be seven years after meeting Sanghyuk then.

Taekwoon puts his feet off the bed and contemplates if there is a way that he can avoid touching the ground because this weird future might become a reality then.

“Appa! Appa!”

A small child, roughly four years old comes running into the room. Taekwoon panics. He is in the wrong house for sure and now he has been discovered. The view from the window doesn’t look very high up. He can always jump out and never return to this district and just let the household assume he was a thief.

“Jiwoo! Your father is asleep!” Sanghyuk admonishes, following the small child into the room.

“Appa awake!” the child claims, holding his hands up so that Taekwoon can pick him up. Taekwoon hesitantly picks the child up and Sanghyuk makes a guilty face. When Taekwoon looks at Sanghyuk all of it clicks into place.

He’s the father.

Sanghyuk is also the father.

This is their child.

They have a family.

Taekwoon’s heart swells and is in sure danger of bursting from joy and pride. He has a family. He has a family with Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk. The man he loves. The man he is afraid he will lose because he is never around and surely Sanghyuk deserves better than an absentee boyfriend. But they have a family. They made it.

A shrill squeal is heard as Taekwoon squishes his son. His Jiwoo. Taekwoon hugs him tightly and coos at him. He even lifts Jiwoo and pretends to throw him up and around till Sanghyuk intervenes to scold him for how reckless he is being. But Taekwoon will be damned if he can stop smiling through the entire act.

He pulls Sanghyuk into bed too, just so that he can cuddle his family. His family. He hopes the elation he feels at the moment will never fade.

Sanghyuk picks up on the fact that something is different. Something is not quite right with this set up and the way he is behaving. Taekwoon gets a look saying they will be talking soon. That hasn’t changed over the years and this makes Taekwoon smile even more. In return for Sanghyuk frowning at him, Taekwoon kisses the corner of Sanghyuk’s lips and Jiwoo giggles.

-x-

It doesn’t take long for Sanghyuk to figure out that Taekwoon mostly time travels when he is asleep. He rarely disappears during the day or when he is awake. But there are multiple occasions where he goes to bed with Taekwoon and wakes up alone.

Taekwoon is never gone for more than five days at maximum. It’s a limit that they haven’t tested and Sanghyuk hopes they won’t. Going to bed alone is still terrible, no matter how heartwarming it is to wake up next to Taekwoon unexpectedly.

When Sanghyuk goes to bed that night, he holds onto the hope that Taekwoon will be back in the morning. His five days are almost up and he really wants Taekwoon home with him now.

Being woken up with slow kisses is a feeling he can get used to.

“Why are you so affectionate today?” Sanghyuk asks playfully. It’s the middle of the night and he figures Taekwoon must have just returned.

“I love you” is all Taekwoon says, before trapping him between his legs and kissing him. He kisses his lips, jawline and cheeks. Any place he can get his lips on.

Sanghyuk doesn’t know what to make of the increased affections. “Did you miss me so much?” he asks, dreading the answer.

“I always miss you” Taekwoon replies honestly. “And I don’t want to live without you anymore. I want to get married and for us to have an army of children in a house in the suburbs.”

“At least take me to dinner first” Sanghyuk replies teasingly.

The playful tone hides a deep insecurity. Sanghyuk has been thinking. After spending days wondering, he has come to the same realizations as what Taekwoon easily put into words. A life without Taekwoon is meaningless because it would be a life without love.

But he was always worried that this realization came too fast. That Taekwoon may not be in the same space and state of mind. They’ve only known each other for a very short time and yet life when he didn’t know Taekwoon feels like a lifetime ago.

But Taekwoon is serious, he realizes. “A family is a big responsibility” Sanghyuk replies. “And with our situation… I don’t even know how we’ll handle one child. Much less an army.”

“I took the long way home this time” Taekwoon says carefully. “I went to the past and then to our future.”

“What did you see?” Sanghyuk asks curiously.

“We had a family. We were happy” Taekwoon tells him. It’s a vague and generic answer and Sanghyuk knows that Taekwoon won’t speak more. He rarely gives Sanghyuk details from the future lest they affect it for the worse.

“Baby steps” he breathes, more for himself than Taekwoon. The realization leaves him reeling. It’s a lot to take in.

“I promise to always stay by your side. Even if I have to leave occasionally” Taekwoon swears.

“We can work around that” Sanghyuk agrees. They settle into a sober embrace. Taekwoon’s hold on him slackens.

“Do you hate me for never being around?” he asks. It’s a loaded question with no easy answer. He is well aware that this question is entirely contradictory to his earlier actions.

“No” Sanghyuk says after a prolonged moment. “I don’t hate you for it.”

“Do you love me?” Taekwoon asks childishly.

“Enough to have a family someday” Sanghyuk says wittily and the two of them laugh.


End file.
